Computer vision is a field that includes methods for acquiring, processing, analyzing, and understanding images and, in general, high-dimensional data from the real world in order to make decisions. Related to artificial intelligence, computer vision aims to duplicate the abilities of human vision by electronically perceiving and understanding an image. This image understanding usually involves mathematical models constructed with the aid of geometry, physics, statistics, and learning theory.
Applications range from tasks such as industrial machine vision systems (for example, inspecting patterned silicon wafers during production for manufacturing defects) to research into artificial intelligence and computers or robots that can comprehend the world around them. Machine vision usually refers to a process of combining automated image analysis with other methods and technologies to provide automated inspection and robot guidance. One example of machine vision is a system mounted to a moving vehicle that includes a video camera and, by analyzing video frames, generates warnings when the vehicle is in immediate danger of being involved in a collision.